Jake Long and Super Sentai
by RyuuRanger
Summary: Something I made after reading Phil and Super Sentai. And also I did it for the 30th Anniversary of Super Sentai.


I don't own the Super Sentai franchise and Jake Long. I own this story and I'm proud of it! - This is something I did for the 30th anniversary of Super Sentai. And I do not own any G Gundam references whatsoever! I accept any flames, because I need the warmth for my fireplace. XD

JAKE LONG VS SUPER SENTAI!

It was five months when Rose's mom died in an accident and her father began to drink often and beat upon her for his wife's death and often blamed her for it. Rose had various bruises, but she still managed to cope until that fateful day, when her father had finally been fed up with Rose and wanted her death. Rose was terrified and when her dad came for her, she was trapped. But Jake had heard about Rose's situation and was willing to help.

"DADDY, NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Rose screamed as she tried to run from her drunk father. "SHUT THE HELL UP! I GAVE MY LIFE FOR YOU, BUT WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN? AN UNGRATEFUL DAUGHTER, THAT'S WHAT!" He roared. Rose sobbed wildly as he grabbed a hammer and was about to raise it upon her head, when a clawed hand grabbed it.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore." A red dragon snarled angrily. "THIS AIN'T NO ONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, BOY!" Rose's dad, Jeremy, bellowed. He kicked Jake in the gut and sent him flying. Jake got up, in his human form, and glared at him. "DADDY, STOP IT!" Rose shrieked. "I SAID SHUT UP!" He smacked her across the face and punched her. Jake leapt toward him and punched him in the chest. Jeremy growled and grabbed his hand and threw him on the pavement. Jake screamed in pain as he stomped on his stomach.

"You're gonna die, boy. I'm gonna make sure your ass is six feet under!" He raised the hammer and was about to crack his skull open, when a laser beam zapped the hammer into ash.

"WE WON'T ALLOW THAT!" A voice rang out. Jeremy snapped his neck and saw five people in spandex.

"Who the hell are you?" Jeremy sneered.

"BOUKEN RED!"

"BOUKEN YELLOW"

"BOUKEN BLUE!"

"BOUKEN PINK!""

"BOUKEN BLACK!"

_**"Go**__**Go **__**Sen**__**tai **__**Boukenger!**_

"I don't care if you're the Power Rangers, you're gonna get it!" Jeremy roared and summoned Karths from the shadows.

"Attack!" Bouken Red snapped his fingers.

The Boukengers ran toward them and began to battle the Karths. Bouken Red ran toward Jeremy and brought out his Bouken Bo.

Jeremy roared and swung punches as Bouken Red blocked them with his staff. "You're gonna die!" Jeremy screamed as he began to grow fangs and claws.

He lunged at Bouken Red and swiped at his chest, sending him flying and dropping his weapon. "CHIEF!" Pink cried as she finished off the last Karth and ran to him.

"YOU AIN'T GONNA GET PAST ME!" Jeremy grabbed her and tossed her near Rose. Rose stirred and looked at Jeremy. "Daddy . . . No!" She gasped. Bouken Yellow ran to help Pink and Rose.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Jake got up and leapt toward Jeremy, now in dragon form. "HAAAA!" He swung his claw toward him, but Jeremy howled and head-butted him into a wall.

"YOU WEAK-ASS DRAGON BOY! I'M A SUPER-POWERED WEREWOLF! I'M INVINCIBLE!" Jeremy ran and kicked him repeatedly.

"Stop it!" Bouken Black jumped in the air and shot at his back. Jeremy turned around and spin-kicked him toward Bouken Blue.

Yellow put Rose on her back as she tried to wake Pink. "Pink! Hang on!" Jeremy looked at Bouken Yellow and glared.

"PUT MY BABY DOWN, YOU YELLOW BITCH!" He grabbed Bouken Yellow and punched her in the gut. Yellow fell down without a sound.

Jeremy raised his hand and curved his claws into a blade. "Die, bitch!" He was about to swing down his claw toward Yellow's chest, when his hand was caught in a rope.

"WHAT THE-!" Jeremy looked around and saw a red-clothed ranger with the number one on his forehead. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"AKA RANGER!"

"AO RANGER!"

"KI RANGER!"

"MOMO RANGER!"

"MIDO RANGER!"

_**HI**__**MITSU **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**GORANGER!**_

"Go-what? That's the shittiest thing I've ever heard!" The werewolf snarled. "BLUE CHERRY!" Ao shot at him with an arrow. Jeremy roared in pain as he wrenched the arrow from his back.

"We won't let you hurt that girl anymore!" Aka shouted angrily. "Momo, Go check on them!" Momo ran toward the injured Bouken Yellow, Bouken Pink and Rose.

"MIDORANG!" Mido tossed his boomerang at Jeremy's ear and sliced it off. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Jeremy roared and swiped at Mido, but he dodged out of the way in time.

Bouken Black and Blue managed to stand up and pull out their Survibusters. "SNIPE SHOT!" They blasted at Jeremy's back. "ENOUGH!" Roared the werewolf. "GUYS! TIME TO PLAY!"

Two more werewolves ran from the shadows and jumped near Jeremy. "Yo, Jeremy. What's with the ear?" The one on the left joked with a Southern accent.

"He probably tried to cut his hair." The one on the right giggled.

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME BEAT THOSE DAMN FREAKS!" Jeremy barked. "Let's go, Alicia." The 1st werewolf said. "Right, Earl." Alicia nodded.

They ran towards the Goranger as they shot flames and ice crystals at them. The four Gorangers were outmatched. "GORANGER!" Bouken Red shouted. He ran to help them, but he was knocked back by Jeremy and thrown near a trash can.

"DADDY, NO MORE!" Rose tried to run to him, but Momo restrained her. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO STOP HIM!" She cried. "Let the others handle him! We can't risk you being hurt!" Momo chided her.

Bouken Pink ran towards Jeremy and karate-chopped him, but it did no good as he punched her twice and kicked her. "DRAGON UP!" Jake jumped into the action and launched himself against the werewolves.

Jeremy turned his attention to Rose. "ROSE! COME HERE!" "PINK BOMBS!" She hurled her earrings at him. Jeremy screamed as they exploded on contact. With supersonic speed, he grabbed Rose from Momo and ran off.

"LET ME GO, DADDY!" Rose yelled. Jeremy stopped and bitch-slapped her. "YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, LITTLE GIRL! I AM YOUR FATHER AND I KNOW WHAT'S DAMN BEST FOR YOU!" He roared and gripped her arm tightly. Rose screamed loudly in pain.

"ROSE!" Jake screamed and tried to fly to her, but Earl jumped on his back and bit his shoulder. Jake screamed in pain and tried to shake him off, but Alicia kicked him in the gut, knocking him out. Bouken Black yelled and charged at her. Earl leapt behind him and unleashed a combo of punches and kicks on Black, sending him onto the ground. Bouken Blue shot Earl on the head and he was dazed.

Momo jumped to her team and brought out the Goranger Ball. "MIDO!" She passed it to him. Mido ran and caught it. "KI!" Ki flew into the air and caught the ball in mid-air and passed it to Ao."AO!" Ao ran and placed the ball on the ground. "AKA!" Aka ran and kicked it at Earl. "GORANGER STORM!"

The spiked ball hit its target straight and true. Earl exploded into dust. "EARL!" Alicia shrieked in sorrow. "YOU BASTARDS KILLED HIM!" She growled and was about to unleash her rage, when a voice interrupted her. "ALICIA! FORGET ABOUT THEM! COME BACK!" Jeremy roared.

Alicia glared at them. "You win for now." She ran off and disappeared. "What should we do?" Ki asked Aka. "Everyone, go help the Boukengers and Jake!" He commanded. Mido and Ao helped up Bouken Blue and Black while Momo helped up Pink and Yellow. Ki helped up Jake and Aka helped up Bouken Red.

"Are you all OK?" Aka asked the Boukengers. "Yes . . . We're fine." Bouken Red nodded. "WHAT ABOUT ROSE?! ARE WE GOING TO LET HER GET TORTURED BY FIDO?!" Jake ranted. "No, we won't! I promise you, Jake, we will all rescue her." Aka calmed him down.

Speaking of said girl, Rose was tied up, bruised and in pain. "Jake, Help me . . . Help me!" She sobbed. "What's wrong, Little girl?" A female voice interrupted her. Rose looked up and saw a woman in blue smile at her. "Who are you?" "I am Duchess Org Tsuetsue!" She cackled and jabbed her staff at Rose's tummy. "Ow . . . That hurts . . . Stop it!" Rose whimpered. "But it's fun!" Tsuetsue kept poking at the bruise on Rose's tummy, until Jeremy barged in.

"HEY! HANDS OFF MY GIRL! ONLY I CAN MAKE HER SUFFER!" He snarled at the shivering Tsuetsue. "BE HAPPY I REVIVED YOU FOR A GOOD REASON! NOW GET OUT!" Tsuetsue dashed out like a fly escaping from a swatter. He turned to Rose, sneering at her.

"Daddy, don't hurt me or-" "Or what?" He snarled at her, grabbing her face. "Your boyfriend and his freaks won't save you. I'll make sure of that!" He roared with evil laughter as he smacked her and stalked out.

Rose finally broke down in tears as she wailed out into the night.

After recovering from the brutal attack, the Boukengers and Gorangers and Jake made plans to go to Jeremy's base. "Ao, Call every Sentai team to the base!" He nodded and took the phone. "Momo, do you see anything?" She nodded. "I see Black Cross Mask there, as well as many villains like Dinasu, Bio Hunter Silver, Yugande and Yami no Yaiba!" "Yaiba!" Black gripped his fist in anger. "Mido, have you found the first-aid kit?" Mido came downstairs and presented the kit. "Here."

Bouken Red was in deep thought and Bouken Pink and Yellow were helping Jake relax. "Jake! What is going on?! Who are these colored costumers?!" Lao Shi frowned and ranted. "And how- AIYA! Where did you get these bruises?!" "Rose's flea-bitten dad! He was gonna kill her, Grandpa! I had to do something!" "By fighting with werewolves?! AIYA!" Lao Shi cried out.

"Your grandson did a very brave thing, sir." Bouken Blue told Lao. "We were only helping him. But he was too strong . . . " Aka Ranger stood up. "All right! We have the location! Let's go!" Everyone was about to run out the door, when . . . "NO FIGHTING WITH WEREWOLVES!" Lao Shi shouted.

"Grandpa!" Jake whined. "I was not finished! No fighting with werewolves . . . Without this!" He gave Jake a silver pearl. "Go, my grandson. Show that big mutt who's boss!" "HEY!" Fu dog shouted from behind the room. Everyone sweat dropped and ran out the door.

With that, everyone headed to Jeremy's base, to save Rose and the city.

Dinasu was sitting on a barrel, watching Rose cry silently. Silver was cleaning his gun. Zulten was snoring. Yabaiba was giggling to himself. "THIS IS FOOLISH! WHY SHOULD WE BABYSIT A GIRL?!" Silver demanded. "Hey! She's the boss's daughter! He's the one that revived us! You should be grateful that he revived you, too!" Yabaiba snapped at him. "You insolent fool!" Silver growled. "What did you call me?!" Yabaiba stomped on Zulten's tail. "OW!" Zulten screamed in pain and rolled around. Dinasu stood up and growled at them.

"QUIET!" Dinasu screamed at them. "You fools are making too much noise! You're scaring the girl!" The three looked at Rose, who was covering her face with her hands. "Why should we care?" Silver snorted. "We should put her out in her misery." Dinasu stood up and grabbed Silver by the throat. "If you so much as wound her, I'll kill you myself!" She snarled. "The Boss gave direct orders to leave her unharmed! Besides, she's been through enough damage!"

She released Silver and walked to her. "Girl? Are you all right?" Rose looked at her and whimpered in fear. "Please don't kill me! I'll be good! I promise!" Dinasu's face softened and she put a hand on her shoulder. "Poor girl . . . It'll be all right . . . No one's going to hurt you while I'm around." She turned to glare at the three stooges.

"HMPH!" Silver stormed out. Yabaiba hung his head. Zulten sputtered angrily before going back to sleep. Dinasu sat near Rose and watched them like a hawk. Rose sighed shakily before going to sleep.

Jake and the Gorangers and Boukengers were driving to the base. Jake had the Boukenger team on his back in dragon form, while the Goranger team rode along with them on the Star Machines.

"Jake, turn right that way." Bouken Pink directed him. "Ok!" Jake turned right and the Gorangers went in that direction. "If only we had Variblune!" Ki sighed. "Let's keep going!" Aka commanded.

"The Sentai teams should be here soon!" Ao shouted at Jake. "All right! Now for some serious butt-kicking!" Jake yelled. Bouken Red snapped his fingers. "Attack!" Everyone arrived at the factory and saw an army of former enemies and monsters. "No way!" Jake exclaimed. "How will we fight them all?" Bouken Yellow gasped.

"Look!" Momo pointed behind them. Everyone turned around and saw the Sentai mecha and vehicles. "They came!" Mido shouted. Everyone was there, from JAKQ to Magiranger. The entire Sentai teams ran towards the Goranger and Boukenger teams.

"EVERYONE, ROLL CALL!" Aka shouted. The teams stood in a line.

"AKA RANGER!" "AO RANGER!" "KI RANGER!" "MIDO RANGER!" "MOMO RANGER!" _**HI**__**MITSU **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**GORANGER!**_

"SPADE ACE!" "DIA JACK!" "HEART QUEEN!" "CLOVER KING!" "BIG ONE!"_**J**__**A**__**K**__**Q **__**DENGEKI TAI!"**_

"BATTLE JAPAN!" "BATTLE FRANCE!" "BATTLE COSSACK!" "BATTLE KENYA!" "MISS AMERICA!" _**"BAT**__**TLE **__**FE**__**VER **__**J!**_

"DENJI RED!" "DENJI BLUE!" "DENJI YELLOW!" "DENJI GREEN!" "DENJI PINK!" _**DEN**__**SHI**__**SEN**__**TAI**__**DENJIMAN!**_

"VUL EAGLE!" "VUL PANTHER!" "VUL SHARK!" _**TAIYOU **__**SENTAI **__**SUN VULCAN!**_

"GOGGLE RED!" "GOGGLE BLACK!" "GOGGLE BLUE!" "GOGGLE YELLOW!" "GOGGLE PINK!" _**DAI **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**GOGGLE **__**FIVE!**_

"DYNA RED!" "DYNA BLACK!" "DYNA BLUE!" "DYNA YELLOW!" "DYNA PINK!" _**"KA**__**GAKU **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**DYNAMAN!**_

"RED ONE!" "GREEN TWO!" "BLUE THREE!" "YELLOW FOUR!" "PINK FIVE!"_**CHOU**__**DEN**__**SHI **__**BIO**__**MAN!**_

"CHANGE DRAGON!" "CHANGE GRIFFIN!" "CHANGE PEGASUS!" "CHANGE MERMAID!" "CHANGE PHOENIX!" _**"DEN**__**GEKI **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**CHANGEMAN!**_

"RED FLASH!" "GREEN FLASH!" "BLUE FLASH!" "YELLOW FLASH!" "PINK FLASH!"_**CHOU**__**SHIN**__**SEI **__**FLASH**__**MAN!**_

"RED MASK!" "BLACK MASK!" "BLUE MASK!" "YELLOW MASK!" "PINK MASK!" _**"HI**__**KARI **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**MASKMAN!**_

"RED FALCON!" "BLACK BISON!" "GREEN SAI!" "YELLOW LION!" "BLUE DOLPHIN!" _**"CHOU**__**JUU **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**LIVEMAN!**_

"RED TURBO!" "BLACK TURBO!" "BLUE TURBO!" "YELLOW TURBO!" "PINK TURBO!" _**"KOU**__**SOKU **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**TURBORANGER!**_

"FIVE RED!" "FIVE BLACK!" "FIVE BLUE!" "FIVE YELLOW!" "FIVE PINK!" _**"CHI**__**KYUU **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**FIVEMAN!**_

"RED HAWK!" "BLACK CONDOR!" "YELLOW OWL!" "BLUE SWALLOW!" "WHITE SWAN!"_**"CHOU**__**JIN **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**JETMAN!**_

"TYRANNO RANGER! GEKI!" "MAMMOTH RANGER! GOUSHI!" "TRICERA RANGER! DAN!" "TIGER RANGER! BOI!" "PTERA RANGER! MEI!" _**"KYO**__**RYUU **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**ZYURANGER!**_

"RYUU RANGER!" "SHISHI RANGER!" "TENMA RANGER!" "KIRIN RANGER!" "HOUOU RANGER!" "KIBARANGER!" _**GO**__**SEI **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**DAIRANGER**_!"

"NINJA RED! SASUKE!" "NINJA WHITE! TSURUHIME!" "NINJA BLUE! SAIZOU!" "NINJA YELLOW SEIKAI!" "NINJA BLACK! JIRAIYA!" _**"NIN**__**JA **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**KAKURANGER!**_

"OH RED!" "OH GREEN!" "OH BLUE!" "OH YELLOW!" "OH PINK!" "KING RANGER!" _**CHOU**__**RIKI **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**OHRANGER!**_

"RED RACER!" "GREEN RACER!" "BLUE RACER!" "YELLOW RACER!" "PINK RACER!" _**GEKI**__**SOU **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**CARRANGER!**_

"MEGA RED!" "MEGA BLACK!" "MEGA BLUE!" "MEGA YELLOW!" "MEGA PINK!" "MEGA SILVER!" _**"DEN**__**JI **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**MEGARANGER!**_

"GINGA RED! RYOMA!" "GINGA BLUE! GOUKI!" "GINGA YELLOW!"HIKARU!" "GINGA GREEN! HAYATE!" "GINGA PINK! SAYA!" _**SEI**__**JUU **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**GINGAMAN!**_

"GOGO RED!" "GOGO GREEN!" "GOGO BLUE!" "GOGO YELLOW!" "GOGO PINK!"_**KYUUKYUU **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**GOGO**__**FIVE!**_

"TIME RED!" "TIME FIRE!" "TIME GREEN!" "TIME BLUE!" "TIME YELLOW!" "TIME PINK!" _**MI**__**RAI **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**TIMERANGER!**_

"GAO RED!" "GAO YELLOW!" "GAO BLUE!" "GAO WHITE!" "GAO BLACK!" "GAO SILVER!" _**"HYAKU**__**JUU **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**GAORANGER!**_

"HURRICANE RED!" "HURRICANE YELLOW!" "HURRICANE BLUE!" "KABUTO RAJIER!" "KUGAWA RAJIER!" _**NINPUU **__**SENTAI **__**HURRICANGER!**_

"ABARE RED!" "ABARE YELLOW!" "ABARE BLUE!" "ABARE BLACK!" _**"BAKU**__**RYUU **__**SENTAI **__**ABARANGER!**_

"DEKA RED!" "DEKA GREEN!" "DEKA BLUE!" "DEKA YELLOW!" "DEKA PINK!" "DEKABREAK!" _**TOKU**__**SOU **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**DEKARANGER!**_

"MAGI RED!" "MAGI YELLOW!" "MAGI GREEN!" "MAGI BLUE!" "MAGI PINK!" "MAGI SHINE!" _**MA**__**HOU **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**MAGIRANGER!**_

"BOUKEN RED!" "BOUKEN BLACK!" "BOUKEN BLUE!" "BOUKEN YELLOW!" "BOUKEN PINK!" "BOUKEN SILVER!" _**"GO**__**GO **__**SEN**__**TAI **__**BOUKENGER!**_

"YEAH!" Everybody in the hizzhouse!" Jake shouted. Aka stood up and looked at everyone. "Everyone, Lives are about to be taken and an innocent is about to be killed. We, the 30 Sentai, must stop the evil from destroying the human race!" The teams roared in agreement. "Follow me!" Aka raised his hand to lead them into the armies of evil. "I want half the team to follow Jake in the factory to help fight the evil leader!" Aka pointed to the Bioman, Turboranger, GoGo V, Gaoranger, Megaranger and Boukenger teams.

"And the rest will help us to defeat the evil outside of the factory!" Aka turned to the armies in front of him. "LET'S GO!" The 24 teams ran head along into the army of foot soldiers. "All right, y'all! Let's kick some wolf butt! No offense, Gao Silver." Gao Silver waved it off. "None taken." Jake and his team ran inside the factory.

Jeremy watched as his forces were being beaten down. "DAMN IT! THAT LITTLE DRAGON SHIT MUST'VE BROUGHT REINFORCEMENTS!!" He shook his head. "No matter. At this rate, Rose's gonna be dead by the time Dragon Boy comes in here. NEJIRANGERS!" Five dark rangers appeared in front of Jeremy. "I want you to kill the Dragon Boy's team when he comes through the eastern corridor. GOT IT?!"

Neji Red nodded. "He won't stand a chance." Jeremy howled in evil laughter. "Let's go!" All the Nejirangers ran out of the room. "Rose is gonna be in so much trouble . . . " Jeremy cackled. He made his way to her holding cell. "And the humans are gonna feel the wake-up I've planned for them." Jeremy howled in laughter.

Meanwhile . . .

"Tyranno Rod!" Abare Red smacked down a crow demon in the face. Oh Blue jump-kicked a dark knight in the head. "YAAAH!" Green Racer hit one of the knights with his sidearm. Pink Flash shot a Lamia with her Prism Shooter.

"DY JUPITER! LAUNCH!" The Dynamen's carrier landed and everyone got in their mecha. Dyna Mach shot missiles at the grounded enemies while Dyna Mobile blasted some Golems. Dyna Garry shot a Sphinx with its cannons.

"STAND STRONG! WE MUST KEEP UP THE FIGHT!" Aka Ranger shouted as he kicked down a Zolder. Black Mask judo-kicked a knight and tossed him over. The fight continued to rage outside the factory.

Back in the factory . . .

"All right, Megarangers, You check in the east, GoGo V, you take the west, And we'll check the south. Spilt up!" Jake barked out. "That won't be necessary!" Neji Yellow jumped from the shadows and pointed her gun at them. "NEJI YELLOW!" Mega Yellow gasped. "And don't forget about us!" The other Nejirangers appeared. "Jake, You and the others go ahead! We'll take care of this!" Mega Red told him. "But, Mega Red!" Jake protested. "Just trust us!" Mega Black said. "Hurry and save Rose!" Mega Pink went into a fighting position. The Megarangers ran towards the Nejirangers and began fighting.

Jake nodded and the other teams went both west and south. "I'm countin' on y'all!" Jake shouted as he went west with GoGo V and the Biomen. "Be careful!" Bouken Red shouted as he went south with the Gaorangers and Turborangers.

Jake ran along thru the corridor. It was silent in here and the air around the hall wasn't helping much, either. "So, what's Rose like?" Asked Blue Three. "She's pretty . . . and smart and cute . . . " He blushed. Yellow Four, Pink Five and GoGo Pink went, "Awwww . . . !" Jake blushed even more. "Come on! You're making me blush!" GoGo Red and Red One patted him on the back. "Congratulations, Jake!" Green Two said.

"So, You're Jake!" Silver appeared in front of them. "SILVER!" Red One gasped. "Why are you alive?" Pink Five asked. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Silver shouted and shot at the Biomen. They screamed in pain as they fell down. "BIOMAN!" GoGo Red cried out. Silver turned to his gun at GoGo V. "You're next."

"DRAGON UP!" Jake transformed into his Dragon form. Silver stepped back and aimed his gun at Jake.

Jake shot a stream of flames at Silver. "Back off, man, or I'll turn you into scrap metal." Jake growled, now in dragon form. Silver growled and pointed his gun at Jake, but Red One kicked his gun away and shot at him. "GO, JAKE! SAVE ROSE! WE'LL HANDLE HIM! WE'VE DEFEATED HIM BEFORE!" Red One cried out. "All right, man! Let's go, GoGo V!" Jake and GoGo V ran ahead.

Dinasu heard a noise as she heard Silver grunt out in pain. "What's happening out there? What is that bucket of bolts doing?" Dinasu growled. Rose blinked and heard some noises as well. '_Is that Jake? He must've brought his friends to save me! But I feel something else is coming . . . '_ Rose thought. Suddenly, if on cue, Jeremy knocked on the door. Rose widened her eyes.

Jeremy broke down the door and grinned at Rose and Dinasu. "HERE'S DADDY!" Jeremy roared. Rose screamed and tried to break free of her manacles. Dinasu looked at her and at Jeremy. "I see you've kept Rosie safe for me. Thank you, Dinasu. You can go now." Jeremy stepped closer to Rose. Dinasu stared at him.

Dinasu watched in anxiety as Jeremy knelt down to her. "GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rose screamed in horror. "SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" Jeremy slapped her across her face. Dinasu widened her eyes. Her siblings didn't even treat her like that! Her siblings always cared for her.

"DADDY! NO!" Rose screamed as Jeremy grabbed her shirt. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget, you little bitch." Jeremy grinned as he lifted up her shirt and grabbed a knife. Dinasu clenched her rapier in anger. "I'M GONNA SLIT YOU OPEN AND EAT YOUR DAMN HEART!" Jeremy roared angrily and punched her in her stomach.

Even she wasn't that cruel, and this man that revived her was going to disembowel his own daughter. Whatever fondness Dinasu had for Rose, increased in tenfold, as she dashed towards Jeremy and slashed him on his back hard. Rose stared in fright.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Jeremy screamed as the intense pain stunned him. Dinasu cut away Rose's manacles and led her out of the room. "Why did you save me?" Rose gasped out. "No girl should live with her family that treats her like that!" Dinasu exclaimed angrily. "Thank you." Rose smiled at her. Dinasu felt like this girl was someone to protect. "I'll take you back home." Dinasu said.

"Home? But, I am home." Rose said, confused. "No, I mean that I'm taking you to my home. You're going to be my little sister." Dinasu said. "That's nice of you, but I don't want to leave my friends behind!" Rose was getting scared. "You don't have a choice in the matter. You'll just have to accept it! I am not leaving you here with that beast!" Dinasu snapped, putting the discussion at an end.

"JAKE, HELP!" Rose screamed loudly. Dinasu covered her mouth. The scream echoed throughout the hall. Soon, it reached the GoGo V and Jake. "That's Rose's voice! COME ON!" They ran faster to the sound and arrived at her location. Rose let out muffled cries of help, but Dinasu shook her to be quiet.

"Rose!" Jake exclaimed. "Dinasu!" GoGo Pink gasped. "But, I thought she killed herself!" GoGo Green pointed out. "GOGO V! Move one more step, and I'll kill you all!" Dinasu barked. "I'm taking her with me!" Jake clenched his fists in anger and glared at her. "GIVE HER BACK!" He yelled. Dinasu snorted at him.

"I won't leave her here with that wolf-man! And she's never coming back here either! I'm going to burn this city along with her father!" Dinasu cried out angrily. "I never took you for a pedophile, Dinasu!" GoGo Pink grabbed her sidearm. Rose whimpered in fear. And Dinasu had turned out to be so nice . . .

"Stay back!" Dinasu shot a laser beam from her rapier. Gogo Pink dodged it and stood beside Jake. "You can't take me away from here! I love Jake!" Rose screamed. "Well, say goodbye to him!" Dinasu turned around and saw Alicia glaring at her. "Think again. You're not going anywhere." Dinasu growled in anger as she glared at her.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, BITCH!" Dinasu snarled in rage. Alicia grinned, baring her fangs. "I don't think so." She leapt at Dinasu as she threw Rose to the side. "ARGGH!" Dinasu was thrown against the wall as Alicia kicked her in the gut. GoGo Pink ran and grabbed Rose. "Got her!" She gave the team a thumbs-up. Then she ran to them and put Rose into Jake's arms. "Jake! I'm so glad that you're here!" Rose hugged him.

"ROSE!" Dinasu looked at her and ran towards her, but Alicia tackled her and gave her a bear-hug. Dinasu groaned out in pain before biting Alicia on the neck. "FUCK!" She dropped her and Dinasu kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall on her knees. "Take that, you dirty bitch." Dinasu turned and saw that the GoGo V and Jake had escaped. "DAMN IT!" She ran after them. Alicia growled and limped after Dinasu.

"Oh, Jake! I hoped that you'd come!" Rose sobbed into his shoulder. Jake comforted her. "It's ok, Rose. I swear I'll kick Jeremy's ass!" Jake pumped his fist into the air. GoGo Yellow slapped Jake on the back. "That's the spirit!" He cheered. GoGo Red nodded. GoGo Blue punched his fist in his palm.

Suddenly, Ninja White appeared in front of them. "Aka Ranger told me to come here to see if you guys got Rose." Rose tensed a bit. "Don't worry, Rose. She's one of my friends." Jake told her of the teams that were fighting outside of the factory. "They're all here for me? It's so much! I'd never be able to repay you all!" "Don't worry about it. We're happy to help you out." GoGo Red told her. "Come on, Rose, Let's go to the hospital." Ninja White took Rose by the hand and vanished. "I'll see you again, Rose!" Jake shouted after her.

Meanwhile. . .

"SHUTTLEBASE, LAUNCH!" The Changemen summoned their carrier and entered their mecha. "JET MISSILES, FIRE!" Change Dragon shot down some harpies and fighters. "HELI MISSILES, FIRE!" Change Griffin and Mermaid shot at the giant Roc. "LAND CANNONS, FIRE!" Change Pegasus and Phoenix shot at the minotaurs and goblins.

"LION BAZOOKA!" Yellow Lion shot at a dark knight and it turned into smoke. Red Hawk flew in mid-air and cut down the puppet soldiers. Five Blue karate-chopped a Dullahan. "Keep at it! We have to defeat them all!" Aka Ranger commanded. The teams responded with an affirmative shout and kept fighting.

Back at the factory. . .

Bouken Red clapped his hands as he looked down on the dead Yabaiba. Tsuetsue, Zulten, Yugande and Yami no Yaiba were also dead as well. "All right! Let's regroup with Jake!" Gao Red hi-fived Red Turbo. "Chief, He's still in the western corridor." Bouken Pink saw the blip on the radar. "All right, Let's go!" They ran toward the west corridor. "That sure was a tough battle." Bouken Yellow sighed.

"Jake! We're back!" The Bioman and Megaranger teams ran to him. "Red One! Mega Red!" Jake shouted in happiness. "You're ok!" "Of course! We couldn't let you have all the fun!" Mega Red told him. "Now let's find Jeremy!" Red One added. "You won't have to find me. I'M RIGHT HERE!" Jeremy began to change into his werewolf form. "WHERE'S MY FUCKING BABY?!" He roared. "Away from you. Far away." Jake spat acidly.

"DRAGON UP!" Jake turned into his dragon form. "Let's do this!" He shouted to his team. They shouted in agreement and pulled out their sidearms. "YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN, LIZARD BOY!" Jeremy leapt at them and pulled out his black sword. "Jake!" Bouken Silver shouted as the Boukenger, Gaoranger and Turboranger appeared. "JAKE! Take my sword!" Red Turbo tossed his GT Blade to him.

Jake grabbed it and pointed it at Jeremy. "Ok, man. It's just you and me." Jeremy swung his blade and collided against Jake's. A two-hour sword fight ensued until Jake got the upper hand and stabbed him. "GT CRASH!" "AAGH!" Jeremy roared out his war cry. "It's over. You're done." Jake snarled. "You . . . Little . . . DRAGON SHIT!" Jeremy stood up and roared loudly. Suddenly, the army of evil vanished abruptly and turned into energy; surrounding Jeremy.

Suddenly, Jeremy began to enlarge himself into a giant. "Everyone, RUN!" Jake managed to gather everyone on his back and flew out. He landed on a nearby building. "Holy Shit! He's like King Kong, only bigger and badder!" Jake exclaimed. "Let's handle it!" Red One told him. "BIO ROBO, LAUNCH!"

"VICTORY ROBO, LAUNCH!"

"GALAXY MEGA, LAUNCH!"

"TURBO ROBO! LAUNCH!"

"POWER ANIMALS, DESCEND!"

"GOGO VEHICLES! LAUNCH!

Every team's respective robot arrived on the scene along with the 24 Sentai robots. Soon, 28 robots were standing against the giant Jeremy. "Give up, Jeremy!" Akaranger barked from Variblune. "You won't win!" "SHUT UP, YOU RED FUCKER!" Jeremy bellowed. Jake was in the cockpit of Red Puncher. "I'm gonna beat you up!" Jake shouted from Red Puncher. He ran toward Jeremy and punched him in the face.

Jeremy howled and ran toward Red Puncher and kicked it in the chest. "C'mon, Red Puncher, don't fail me now!" Jake pleaded it. Jake stood it up and smacked Jeremy with its fist.

Daibouken came up behind from Jeremy and punched him. Jeremy roared in anger and slashed it across the chest. "CHIEF! That attack took 20 of our energy!" Bouken Blue reported. "Be careful, Jake!" Bouken Red shouted. "You got it, Red!" Jake nodded. "Take care of Red Puncher!" OhRed also shouted. "Jeez, Is he thinking I'm gonna bust it up?" Jake sighed and sweat dropped. "YOU SONS OF BITCHES! COME GET SOME!" Jeremy roared.

Live Robo shot at Jeremy with its gun. "DAMN IT!" Jeremy screamed. Dyna Robo shot its cannons at Jeremy. "STOP IT!" Change Robo used its Pinwheel Cut on Jeremy. "AAAGH!" Jeremy finally snapped and unleashed a combo upon half of the robots. Goggle Robo, Daidenjin and Sun Vulcan Robo fell onto the ground.

"HEY!" Jake ran towards him and jump-kicked him. "You're fightin' me!" Jeremy howled and emitted a supersonic beam at Jake. Red Puncher staggered for a bit, before regaining its senses. Five Robo struck down Jeremy, but he got up and kicked it backwards.

Victory Mars charged and knocked Jeremy on his ass. Jeremy was really pissed off. "GODDAMN YOU, PIECES OF JUNK!" He head-butted Galaxy Mega and it fell backwards. Dekaranger Robo shot at his back. "OW!" He ran and slapped his hands on its head. "WAH!" Deka Red and the others cried out.

Daizyujin punched Jeremy across the head. "DAMN YOU, DAIZYUJIN!" He grabbed it and spun it around before throwing it into the forest. "AAH!" The Zyurangers screamed out. Ryuusei'oh grabbed him, but Jeremy hurled it on its back and stomped on it. "EAT THIS!" he howled.

"Stop it!" Red Hawk shouted. Jet Icarus ran towards him and punched him twice. Jeremy released 20 punches upon Jet Icarus. Then he smacked it off its feet. "What is with this guy?! He's invincible!" Ninja Blue complained. Invincible Shogun kicked Jeremy's leg. "FUCK!" Jeremy kneed it hard in the waist. The Kakurangers screamed in pain.

Jeremy tossed Invincible Shogun into Kibadai'oh. Timerobo Alpha shot at Jeremy's nose. "YOU FUCKERS!" He slashed it on the chest. The Timerangers cried out. Turbo Robo swung its blade onto Jeremy's shoulder. "ARGH!" Jeremy roared and punched it.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Abare Red shouted from Abaren'oh. Jeremy roared and double-slashed it on the chest. The Bakuryuu cried out in pain. "I've had it with this guy! He's too strong!" Hurricane Yellow yelled. "Calm down, Yellow!" Kabuto Rajier shouted. Jeremy spin-kicked and hit both Senpuujin and Gouraijin. Jeremy grabbed RV Robo and bitch-slapped it. The Carrangers screamed and cried out in pain.

Ohranger Robo marched towards Jeremy and double-punched him. "UNGH!" Jeremy staggered for a bit. "YEAH! GIVE IT TO HIM!" Jake shouted. Jeremy grabbed its arm and tossed it over toward Daizyujin. Sirender swung its blades, but Jeremy grabbed it and kicked Sirender aside.

Gao King brought out his sword and cut him on the arm. "YOU FUCKERS!" Jeremy head-butted Gao King and sent it tumbling down. Gao Hunter swung his blade on Jeremy's butt.

"YEOW! YOU LITTLE DICK!" Jeremy gripped his hands together and slammed them on Gao Hunter's head. "ARGH!" Gao Silver screamed as Gao Hunter fell over. Jeremy roared loudly and slammed his fists on his chest. "I'M FUCKING KING KONG! YOU AIN'T GOT SHIT ON ME!" Mega Winger shot its gun on Jeremy's back. "ARGGH!" Jeremy howled in pain. Dekabike Robo ran over his foot. "DAMN SHIT!" Jeremy howled even louder.

Flash King and Bio Robo both punched Jeremy in the eyes. "OW! SHIT, I CAN'T SEE!" Jeremy stumbled around. Great Five shot him in the ass. "OW!!" Jeremy screamed. Saint Kaiser slashed his blade on his chest. "AGGH!" Siren Builder shot water jets at his back. "GOD!" Traveilon kicked him in the nuts. "GYAAAH!" Battle Fever Robo chopped off his tail with its axe. "AAAAGGH!" Jeremy bellowed in pain.

At the hospital, Rose was fast asleep, but she was murmuring something in her sleep. "Jake . . . Jake . . . Please, don't give up!" She had tears in her eyes; she seemed like she was crying.

Jake stopped and heard Rose's thoughts. "Don't worry, Rose, I'll kick his ass!" He grabbed the pearl and looked at it. "That's it!" Jeremy was getting hit by Live Boxer and Gingai'oh. "UGH! NO MORE, GODDAMN IT!" He screamed in pain. "We haven't even begun to punish you!" Blue Dolphin shouted at him. "That's right!" Ginga Pink shouted. Jeremy moaned in pain.

"HEY, WOLF SHIT!" Jake shouted. Jeremy's anger began to fuel up. "WHAT?!" He roared. "I got a present!" Jake said in singsong. "GIMME IT!" Jeremy ran towards him. "Ok. Now, Red Puncher, SILVER PUNCH!" Red Puncher's fist began to turn silver and it struck Jeremy on the chest. "AAAAAAAH!" Jeremy roared as his strength was sapped.

"YES! THANK YOU, GRANDPA!" Jake pumped his fist in the air. Jeremy staggered heavily around the buildings. "Ughhhh . . . Damn!" He moaned. "Let's finish him!" Aka Ranger shouted.

"CHINESE BAMBOO CUT!"

"ELECTRONIC FULL-MOON CUT!"

"AURORA PLASMA RETURN!"

"ELECTRON GALAXY CUT!"

"LIGHTNING GRAVITY FALL!"

"BIO PARTICLE CUT!"

"SUPER THUNDERBOLT!"

"SUPER COSMO FLASH!"

"FINAL AURA BURST!"

"SUPER LIVE CRASH!"

"MIRACLE BIG BLOW!"

"TURBO CRASH!"

"SUPER FIVE CRASH!"

"BIRDONIC SABER!"

"SUPER LEGENDARY LIGHTNING CUT!"

"GREAT WINDMILL!"

"SMASH TO ATOMS!"

"FIRE GENERAL SWORD!"

"CROWN FINAL CRASH!"

"VIOLENT DASH CUT!"

"MEGA CROSS CUTTER!"

"GALAXY BEAST KING SLASH!"

"VICTORY FINISH!"

"PRESS BLIZZARD!"

"HEAVEN AND EARTH THUNDEROUS ANIMAL HEART!"

"HURRICANE SLASH!"

"BLITZKRIEG DRILL ATTACK!"

"JUSTICE FLASHER!"

"MAGICAL SLASH!"

"ADVENTURE DRIVE!"

"MY HAND IS BURNING RED! IT TELLS ME TO GRASP VICTORY!!" Jake roared "ERUPTING DRAGON FINGER!" Red Puncher roared and slammed its burning fist into Jeremy. "HIT END!" Jake shouted.

"ARGGHHHHH!" Jeremy screamed as he burnt up into flames, the finishing moves burning away his evil powers. "NOOOOOOO!" Jeremy screamed.

"HIT END!" Jake shouted as he sent Jeremy flying into the Magical Realm. "Yeah, I'm badass! WHOO!" he cheered.

The entire Sentai team roared in victory. "Where did you learn how to do that?" OhRed asked. "G Gundam. Man, that series was awesome!" Jake cheered.

Later...

"Mr. Jeremy, do you have anything to say before we give out our sentence?" Oberon slammed his gavel. "I'm not guilty!" Jeremy yelled. "I deserve to see my baby!" All the 30 Sentai teams glared at him. "I'm gonna beat him if he gets off scot free." Jake snarled. "Me too!" Bouken Black growled. "Calm down, both of you." Bouken Red commanded.

"And the Jury? What is your sentence?" One of the jury members looked at Oberon. "We find the defendant, Jeremy, Guilty of child abuse!" Jeremy screamed in rage as he leapt towards Oberon. "YOU FAIRY FAGGOT!" "Oberon!" Titania shouted. "DRAGON UP!" Jake lunged at him and kicked him on the floor. "Stay down, man, if you know what's good for you." He hissed.

Jeremy ignored him and clawed down the prosecutors. "I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" Jeremy roared and this time, lunged at Titania and grabbing her throat. "Any one of you moves and she fucking dies." Jeremy cackled insanely. The female Sentai warriors glared at him and shot at him. "OW!" Jeremy screamed in pain.

Titania glowed with radiant energy that shocked Jeremy. "OW!" He let her go and held his hands in pain. "NOW!" Aka shouted. Everyone nodded. Momo pulled out the ball.

"Goranger Storm!" Momo passed the ball to every pink and white ranger. "Mido!" Called out Bouken Pink. She tossed it to every green and black ranger. "Ki!" Bouken Black shouted. He threw it to all the yellow rangers."Ao!" Bouken Yellow shouted. She passed it to all the blue rangers.

"Aka!" Bouken Blue called out. He threw it to all the red rangers. "Let's go! New Goranger Storm!" Aka Ranger and Bouken Red both kicked the ball and it landed on Jeremy, killing him in the explosion. "DAMN YOU ALL!" He roared out his last words before the ball killed him.

"Thank you, Jake. You have saved my wife and I owe you my life. How can I ever repay you?" Oberon smiled. "I couldn't have done it alone without the help of the 30 Sentai teams!" Jake motioned to them. Oberon nodded and looked at them. "Thank you, great Sentai warriors. I owe you thanks to protecting the human race and as well saving the lives of myself and my consort. I thank you." "It was nothing." Aka nodded.

"Yeah. We helped Jake when we heard about his predicament. We owe him a big thanks for saving the world from Jeremy." Bouken Red told Oberon. Then Oberon turned to Jake. "Young Dragon, I will consider you as a successor to my throne."

Jake gasped and cheered. "WHOO-HOO! AWESOME! YES!" "That's awesome, Jake!" Magi Red patted him on the back. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Jake felt like hugging someone and he grabbed Bouken Yellow and hugged her. "I'm so happy!" He cried into her chest. She patted him on the back.

"I gotta tell my friends about this! They'll be so- OH SHIT! MY FRIENDS! I FORGOT ABOUT- Oh, wait, they're on summer vacation." Jake sighed. "Now, If you'd like, I will send you back to the Human Realm." Oberon's eyes flashed and the 30 Sentai and Jake were in the hospital. Rose was lying peacefully in the bed. "Rose! Guess-" Bouken Pink shushed him. Jake instantly went quiet and smiled at the sleeping Rose.

Once outside, Aka Ranger and Bouken Red were standing in front of Jake. "Thank you guys so much. You were a big help!" Jake shook their hands. "Rose will now be safe from her father ever trying to hurt her ever again."

Jake grinned. "But, Aka, whatever happened to Alicia and Dinasu?" Momo asked. Suddenly, if on cue, the said women appeared. "You killed my lover! PREPARE TO DIE!" Alicia roared, lunging at the 30 Sentai teams. Jake shook his head.

"Bitch, are you stupid?" Jake glared at her. "YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH! AAH!" Alicia screamed as blood seeped from her gut. Bouken Pink had stabbed her with her Survivblade. "You're finished." She pulled her sidearm out and Alicia fell down dead and exploded. Bouken Yellow stared at Pink in amazement. Jake looked at Dinasu, who ran from the commotion.

Dinasu was about to run inside the hospital, when suddenly, GoGo Pink ran towards her. "Stop!" She pulled out her sidearm and prepared to shoot, but Dinasu flew upwards to Rose's room and grabbed her and flew out the window. "I'll take you away, Rose. I'll take you away from all of this." Dinasu panted fanatically. Rose whimpered in her sleep. Jake gaped at her. "Damn! She's delirious as hell!" GoGo Red nodded and watched in concern.

Suddenly, Gao Yellow flew in front of her and grabbed Rose. "GIVE HER BACK!" Dinasu screamed. White Swan and Blue Swallow pulled out their Bird Blasters and shot Dinasu's stomach and back. She gasped in pain and fell from the sky and landed on her feet. Dinasu cried out as she fell on her knees and hands and crawled towards Rose. "Rose . . . Rose . . . Rose . . . !" She coughed up some blood and held her bruised stomach. Dinasu let her death cry as she fell onto the ground. GoGo Pink and the other female Sentai warriors watched in pity.

Then Dinasu closed her eyes and turned into dust. "Poor Dinasu." GoGo Pink said sadly. "If she really did care about Rose, she would've learned to respect her feelings." Jake said. Everyone shook their heads. Gao Yellow handed Rose to Jake. "Uhh. . . Ja. . . Jake?" Rose opened her eyes and looked at him. "What happened?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later, Rose." Jake said. He set her on her feet and looked at the red rangers. "We are proud to give you this." Aka handed Jake a badge. "Awesome!" Jake held it and it said: _The Spirit of the red warriors lives on. _"You're now a member of the team." Bouken Red told him. Jake's eyes began to water and he hugged Bouken Red. "Thanks, man! I'm so happy!"

"Jake, you're my hero." Rose kissed him. Everyone cheered and picked up Jake and Rose. "Three cheers for Jake!" Clover King shouted. "Hip-hip. . . HOORAY!" They were flung up in the air three times before they were let down. "We are proud to have you as a member of our team." Aka told Jake.

Jake began to shake the hand of every red ranger, then the female rangers gathered around Jake and gave him a group hug. Jake blushed from embarrassment as he stumbled out of the hug and grabbed Rose's hand and ran off to their secret spot.

"What about the rangers? Won't they notice you're gone?" Rose asked. "Trust me, I've done more than enough for them. I think I need a little time alone with a certain someone." Jake smiled and kissed Rose.

Rose embraced him and returned the kiss. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BABY!" Jeremy roared.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jake jumped in a battle stance. "HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!" "I had a little thing called insurance. My clone took the blow for me and I've been hiding out here in town. NOW, PREPARE TO DIE!" Jeremy swung his claws at Jake. Jake backfilpped and punched Jeremy in the face. "YOU LITTLE DRAGON FUCKER!" Jeremy howled in anger. Suddenly, laser blasts sent Jeremy sprawling out of the bushes.

"Hold it right there!" Bouken Red jumped out of the tree and aimed his Survivbuster at Jeremy. "You're not getting away this time." "WHAT CAN YOU DO?! YOU'RE NO DAMN MATCH FOR ME!" Jeremy roared.

"Think again!" Aka Ranger appeared with the Sentai teams. "EVERYONE! LET'S FINISH HIM OFF!" They shouted in agreement.

"GORANGER HURRICANE!"

"BIG BOMBER!"

"PENTA FORCE!"

"DENJI BOOMERANG!"

"NEW VULCAN BALL!"

"VICTORY FLASH!"

"SUPER DYNAMITE!"

"SUPER ELECTRON!"

"POWER BAZOOKA!"

"ROLLING VULCAN!"

"JET CANNON!"

"BI-MOTION BUSTER!"

"V-TURBO BAZOOKA!"

"EARTH CANNON!"

"FIRE BAZOOKA!"

"HOWLING CANNON!"

"DAI BAZOOKA!"

"KAKURANGER BALL!"

"OLE BAZOOKA!"

"SPEED CANNON!"

"MULTI ATTACK RIFLE!"

"BEAST SHOCKWAVE!"

"HYPER FIVE!"

"PRESS REFREEZE!"

"EVIL DISPERSE!"

"HURRICANE BALL!"

"SUPER DINO BLASTER!"

"D-BAZOOKA!"

"MAGI BALL!"

"DRILL BLASTER!"

"Our hands are burning red, They tell us to grasp happiness! TRUE LOVE'S DRAGON FIST!" Jake and Rose sent a crimson ball of fire and sent it towards Jeremy.

All the finishing attacks damaged Jeremy severely. "Fuck . . . !" Jake landed the finishing blow on him. "Good-bye, asshole." Jeremy howled out his death cry as he exploded.

Everyone cheered and smoke of many colors burst from behind them. "WHOO! Jeremy is gone!" Jake pumped his fist in the air.

Rose ran and hugged him. "You were so awesome, Jake!" Jake hugged her back.

"No more wolf shit for me to deal with." He chuckled to himself.

Then the entire Sentai teams posed in the light.

"SUPER SENTAI SPIRITS!" They all shouted as Jake flew into the blue sky with Rose on his back, waving at them.

The End.


End file.
